


five’s a small army

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week Day Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: futureKorra and Asami get their (not so) little family ready for vacation. But what are they forgetting?
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	five’s a small army

“Extra diapers, burping cloths, pacifier, sleeping bags, toothbrushes. Gah, I know something’s missing.” Korra takes inventory in the foyer of the Sato mansion, counting bags and tallying things in her head. She’s interrupted by a tiny voice calling her name. Well, it’s the name she most often goes by these days. 

“Mommmmmm, Hiroshi won’t let me see his probending cards.” Sana is standing at her mother’s feet with a fierce pout. She gets like this when she doesn’t get her way.

“If Ro doesn’t want to share his stuff he doesn’t have to. Where’s your Kyoshi doll set?”

Sana’s eyes got big with excitement. She had forgotten all about her new Kyoshi and Rangi dolls. She darted off down the hall to gather her toys before the family left. Korra turned back to the cluttered luggage and tried to remember what she was forgetting. “Toothpaste, underwear...for everyone. Extra extra underwear for Ro because he does that nervous bedwetting thing. Hmmm?”

“Do I  _ have _ to go?” Teni asked dryly, her flat voice and sudden presence startling Korra. 

“Oh Spirits! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I didn’t,” the teenage girl panned while rolling her eyes. “I hate these vacations.”

Korra frowned at her oldest, wondering when she got so big and sassy. “You used to love traveling as a family.”

“Yeah, when I was 6 and it was just me and Ro. Now we’re a small army of kids. It’s a wonder how you keep track of us all. Oh wait, you don’t.”

“Hey, that’s rude,” Korra whined, but her daughter was already halfway down the hall and done with the conversation. “I’ll talk with you later, young lady.”

Back to checking she went, pointing and squinting and thinking. She opened each kid’s bag and made sure they had clothes for all types of weather and a few pair of shoes. Then she double-checked her and Asami’s suitcase. “What’s this lace,” she began as she unfolded a mysterious clothing item. “Oh!” She quickly figured it out and stuffed it away before the kids saw. “Asami, you naughty girl,” she purred.

“Naughty in a good way right?” The CEO sauntered over, their newborn son swaddled in her arms. Again, Korra jumped at the unexpected audience. “I see where Teni gets that catlike gate from. Hi, my beautiful wife.”

Asami smiled as they kissed. “Mmmm. Don’t unpack the fun stuff Mrs. Sato,” she suggested slyly. Korra nodded with a giddy grin on her face. Then they put their heads together to go over the packing list once more. 

“ID’s?”

“I’m the Avatar, everyone knows me.”

“Honey, the rest of us need some documentation.”

Korra smacked her palm to her forehead. “Duh! That’s what I forgot. Everyone’s ID’s. I’ll be back.” She jogged up the staircase and headed to their home office. Before she could make it she heard Hiroshi screaming in pain. “Shit!”

She cut the corner to the hallway with the kids’ rooms. The last door on the left was her oldest son’s. When she ran in to check on him, she found him frozen in a block of ice. “What the—? Sana!!!!”

* * *

After a few minutes of admonishing the dueling siblings and drying Ro off with airbending, she returned to the foyer, a kid under each arm like duffel bags, and ID’s in hand. Asami called Teni downstairs and they all went about loading up the Satomobile van. Teni did very little work, Hiroshi was overly eager to assist, Sana kept getting distracted practicing her bending tricks, and baby Min slept through it all. 

Once the bags were stowed away, and everyone had their seats, Korra got behind the wheel and adjusted the mirrors. “Alright, Satos! First stop: the Spirit World.” 

She cruised down the block and rolled to a stop at the corner. “I really hope we didn’t forget anything,” she prayed one last time.

Teni sighed from her seat in the center row. “Does forgetting Luna count?”

The two moms gasped simultaneously before looking at each other with wide eyes of shock. “ _ LUNA _ !”

* * *

When the family pulled back up to the mansion, Luna was sitting on the steps outside next to a butler, her favorite blanket clenched in her tiny fist. 

Korra swerved into the parking spot with a screech and hopped out the van. “Luna, we’re so sorry. Mommies are so so sorry.”

The five year old just yawned, unfazed by the oversight. “I wanted a nap,” she explained as she stretched her arms. Asami scooped her up into a hug and kissed her forehead. “Still, we should’ve noticed, baby girl. It won’t happen again.”

The three Sato women went back to the van and Luna got buckled into her booster seat. Korra was back in the driver’s seat when she glanced at all five of her children in the rear view mirror. She laughed to herself before putting it in drive. Asami reached across the console and took her wife’s hand. “We’re awful,” she joked.

“The worst,” Korra added, making them laugh even louder. 

“What’s so funny,” Sana hollered from the third row. “What’s funny mommy?”

“Nothing, Sana.” Korra knew that wasn’t a sufficient answer for her curious first grader but she didn’t know how to explain the calamity of parenting. Sometimes you just forget a kid. Shit happens.


End file.
